NUEVOS ENEMIGOS NUEVOSA COMIENSOS
by BlackKnights
Summary: despues de la guerra contra los zentradi los humanos deven dejar su planete para explorar el espacio pero su explorasin los llevara a vivir una guerra haun mas devastadora q la anterior
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. una amenaza

Después de lo que se podría definir como la guerra del siglo en el centro de mando de una estación espacial donde se vivieron los mayores y más fieros combates por la supervivencia de muchas espacies del universo y de la paz y libertad de estas, se puede respirar un poco de paz en el ambiente.  
Voz :"al parecer Worf va alargar sus vacaciones en el enterprise"  
Voz:"porque dices eso Julián?"Pregunta la joven que estaba junto al doctor de la estación.   
Jul:"bueno es porque ase algunas horas se recibió una comunicación del comandante indicando que se quedara en la nave por un tiempo mas, o acaso te preocupas por el Dax"  
Dax:"no claro que no pero es solo hace poco que mi anterior huésped estaba casada con el que es difícil perder los hábitos"- en ese momento en alférez interrumpe a todo en especial al capitán que se encuentra esperando los informes del conjunto de armas y deflectores.  
Ten:"Cáp. Los censores de largo alcance detectan una distorsión subespacial en el cuadrante 184-691 en la zona baldía" " en ese momento el Cáp. Sisko uno de los mayores héroes de la guerra contra el dominio levanta la cabeza para observar al alférez el cual esta enviando la información a la pantalla principal.Sis:"que clase de distorsión?"  
En ese momento la coronel Kira se adelanta al alférez y dice:"La firma de engría que se registra es idéntica a los conductos transwarp borg" " esas palabras provocan que las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo en el puente se terminen y comiencen a mirar a la pantalla principal, ya que después de la guerra tanto Bayor como Kardasia se encuentran en una posición mas que vulnerable a cualquier ataque en especial uno borg.  
Sis:"cuantas naves son?" " dice el capitán sin ocultar su miedo por la respuesta.   
Kira:"entre 5 a 10 naves no estoy segura" " mirando al capitán continuo ""los censores indican que el conducto es inestable y que se estabilizara en aproximadamente 30 min."   
Sis:"bien, entonces comuníquese con Bayor, Kardasia y la federación, indique nuestra situación y pida refuerzos a todas las naves en el sector:"  
Sis:"alférez cuantas naves de la federación se encuentran en el sector y pueden acudir en menos de una hora?" " el alférez el cual ya estaba mirando su estación responde:" 7 naves capitán el enterprise, el Voyager, el intrepid, el liberty, el independence, el Atlantic y el Victory, el liberty, el independence se encuentran a menos de 25 min. Señor"  
Sis:"comuníquese de inmediato y pida asistencia, y vea a que tiempo se encuentra la flota del almirante Sannin de la estación, se suponía que deberían estar en el sector por 3 días mas" " el alférez comienza con las comunicaciones a todas las naves y al terminar se dirige al capitán:"capitán la flota del almirante Sannin se encuentra a 8 horas a máximo warp y estamos recibiendo comunicación desde el Liberty"  
Sisko que dejo los reportes sobre el tablero responde:" bien espero que no lleguen demasiado tarde, pasa la comunicación a la pantalla"  
En la pantalla aparece una mujer rubia de unos 35 años de edad con una mirad fría y un asentó Ruso claro cunda dice:"Capitán Sisko se me informa que hay una posibilidad de un ataque borg en el sector, ... esta seguro de esto?, Ya que podrían ser los makis y por ende no habría que necesitar tantas naves para uno cuantos rebeldes mal armados" " dice con un gran sarcasmo en su voz ya que no le agrada mucho el capitán del DS-9, este a su ves ya conociendo la reputación de la capitana con respecto al trato con las personas y su falta de confianza de los que no conoce responde:" los censores de la estación son mucho más precisos y sensibles que los de su nave y además los makis no poseen tecnología para crear tales alteraciones en el espacio, capitán Kusmosh"   
Kus:" bien espero que no este haciendo perder mi tiempo con esto, el Liberty estará en su estación en 20 min. Liberty fuera" " con esto se corta la comunicación.  
Asta ese momento el jefe de ingenieros de la estación que había permanecido callado dice algo bajo para que el capitán solo lo pueda oír:" Al parecer es cierto que Kusmosh no es muy diplomática"- el capitán le responde "" así es pero sus habilidades en combate y la de su tripulación era de las mejores en toda la federación"- y con esto al capitán regresa a revisar los informes.

Geo:" puente, tiene todo el poder, ya nos podemos ir a la tierra" " dice el comandante desde ingeniería.  
C R:"Gracias Geordi, alférez fije curso a la tierra warp 8" " antes que el alférez marque el curso este es interrumpido por el comandante Worf:"capitán estamos recibiendo una comunicación desde DS-9, solicitan asistencia ante la posibilidad de un ataque borg"  
El comandante el cual ya esta algo perturbado ante la perdida de sus vacaciones se dirige al alférez:"alférez rectifique el curso a DS-9 a máximo warp" " mirando al capitán el cual esta bastante preocupado por las noticias le pregunte "" cree señor que sean los borg, ya que a pasado mucho tiempo desde su ultima incursión en la federación e incluso después de lo que paso con el Voyager"- el capitán lo mira con calma y la responde ""con los borg nunca se sabe N°1, pero es muy probable que sean ellos"- luego dice a Data ""en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a DS-9 señor Data"  
Data:"en 34:46 seg. capitán"

30 min. Después  
Dax:" ben estas seguro? De la defiant se puede encargar Kira" " dice esto mientras siguió a su viejo amigo a la escotilla de la defiant.   
Sis:"si lo estoy viejo, confió plenamente en la coronel para que se haga cargo de la estación, además no pienso darle al mando de la flota a la capitana Kusmosh"  
Dax:"no tienes remedio, abecés me pregunto como llegaste a ser capitán, pero en fin buena suerte amigo mío" " con esto ambos se dan la mano y el capitán Sisko entra a la nave dirigiéndose al puente donde al entrar se dirige a todas las naves:"les habla el capitán Sisko, estoy tomando el mando de la flota, fijen curso 184-691 a impulso total"  
En ese momento 3 naves de la federación, 8 cruceros de Bayor y 2 naves Kardasianas tomaron curso detrás de la defiant.  
En el viaje en el puente del Liberty, la cual esta compuesta por una de las tripulaciones mas jóvenes y experimentadas de la federación se encuentra un ambiente algo tenso ya que a pesar de sus numerosos combates contra el dominio este seria su primer encuentro con los borg de los cuales solo sabían gracias a los informes del enterprise y del Voyager, lo cual alienta al primer oficial a realizar un comentario.  
C A:"Esto será interesante ya que pocas veces se ve a 3 de los capitanes mas experimentados y condecorados de la federación en un combate como el que vamos a tener" " lo cual pica de inmediato a su capitán la cual no estaba prestando atención a las conversaciones de su tripulación asta entonces.  
C Kus:"Abraham espero por tu bien que no me estés poniendo al nivel de Sisko y Bernard (ambos muy condecorados durante la guerra contra el dominio a los cuales Kusmosh no tolera para nada, al primero por ser considerado el artífice de la gran victoria , sobre ella y al segundo porque desde la academia se creo una rivalidad entre ellos por ser el mejor) (Anthony Bernard capitán del independence) porque eso lo consideraría una falta grave al respeto" " dice mirando de mala manera al comandante, el cual aunque tenia una gran amistad con su capitán sabe que cuando se enoja puede ser de temer, lo cual lo obliga a pensar rápido, pero es interrumpido por Ayamoto la oficial de seguridad de la nave.  
TC A:"Lo mas seguro es que se refiere a los capitanes Jean-Luc Picard y Katherine Janeway" " dice la Ten. Com. Dándole una mirada muy compasiva al primer oficial.  
C A:"Así es me refiero a ellos ya que el Enterprise llegara en 3 min. Y el Voyager en 8 min." " dice rápido para que no la valga un discursito de no comparar al capitán con perdedores, pero la capitán le da una mirada helada pero esta cambia rápidamente al recordar algo.  
C Kus:" Excelente así que William Riker esta viniendo, tal vez esto no será una perdida de tiempo después de todo" " este comentario es escuchado por todo el puente que en cambio de reír o comentar prefiere guardar silencio ante la clara simpatía que siente su capitán por el primer oficial del Enterprise.  
Al llegar a la zona las 14 naves que partieron del DS-9 se reunieron con el Enterprise, el Victory y el Atlantic una nave que se encontraba en territorio Kardasiano recogiendo a su nueva tripulación, esta era el Constitution.   
Después de patrullar por 5 minutos y comenzar a adentrarse en la zona baldía mas los capitanes comienzan una discusión desde sus puentes respectivos de las naves.  
C Picard:"al parecer no hay nada fuera de lo normal en el sector"  
C Kusmosh:"así es , esto no es mas que un error de Sisko"  
C Sisko:"no lo es, los censores de la estación son los mejores de la federación , además las anormalidades del sector pueden estar afectando los censores de las naves"  
C Janeway:"según lo que más informa astrometría las anormalidades están afectando nuestros censores de largo alcance"  
C Bernard:" aun así la posibilidad que esto sea una trampa aumenta a medida que nos adentremos en la nebulosa"   
Kul Sarkar(comandante de la nave Constitution primera que cuenta con tripulación de la federación y de Kardasia y también al mando de las naves Kardasianas) :" si esto fuera una trampa Maki, lo mas seguro es que su verdadero blanco sea DS-9 y no esta flota"  
C Kosk(comandante de las naves de Bayor):"es poco probable que sean Makis ya que después de la caída de Kardasia los Makis tomaron posición del sector terak a mas de 30 años luz de esta posición"  
Kul Sarkar:"Por supuesto que se encuentra allí gracias a los..."fue interrumpido por dos enormes distorsiones subespaciales una saturada de partículas cronoton y taquín y la otra una erupción clara de un conducto transwarp.  
Todos los capitanes dicen al unísono:"Escudos, alerta roja todos a sus estaciones de batalla" " la primera de las distorsiones provoco una anda de energía que cubrió a todas las naves.

Data:"capitán los censores están en linia, detecto 10 cubos borg , la flota párese no haber sufrido daños ... también detecto otras 10 naves de considerable tamaño a popa con varios cientos de naves en su entorno"  
C Picard:" En pantalla" " en ese momento la tripulación del puente puede ver a las naves sentradi y micronian totalmente separados entre sí ya que ninguna por el momento se encuentra con energía " "hay señales de vida señor Data?"  
Data:" si capitán en todas las naves detecto señales de vida pero esto es imposible señor son..." " es interrumpido  
" Somos los borg resistirse es fútil"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. °primer contacto°  
Cuando paso la conmoción en el puente de la nave líder zentradi se podía escuchar la voz de un exasperado comandante:°como es posible que la armas y el sistema de transposición están fuera de línea?° dice dando vueltas por el puente pero se detiene al escuchar un pequeño comentario a su espalda ° ahora si kairon tu impaciencia nos trajo a quien sabe donde y como si eso fuera poco estamos a completa merced de los micronians ° esto fue dicho por asonia quien a pesar de su sarcasmo se encontraba algo asustada al igual que algunos de la tripulación.  
SZ: ° disculpe loor kairon pero los censores están detectando 27 naves desconocidas a babor a 700 Km. de distancia de nosotros° kairon que se encontraba apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes no presto mayor atención a la información del soldado hasta que se dio una comunicación desde otro de los acorazados.  
Kol: °bien bien mira nada mas donde nos trajo tu genial idea, en media de la nada y entre dos flotas que son superior en numero a nosotros y no se ven tan amigables...( con una cara de burla y con mucho sarcasmo)... dime gran líder cuales son tu ordenes para tus fieles tropas° ante esto kairon explota sobre la pantalla  
Kai: °calla estúpido que no estoy de humor y si sigo viendo tu asquerosa cara te juro que te rompo el otro brazo para divertirme° con lo cual kairon corta la comunicación antes que Kolmor pudiera decir algo. °bien al parecer mi juego tendrá mas participantes que los que pensé°  
En el puente del otro acorazado zentradi  
Kolmor se encuentra sentado y comienza a servirse una copa mientras piensa en los años en los que tuvo que sobrevivir apenas junto con sus hombres, y después de todo el se encontraba en peores circunstancias que estas pero siempre salía triunfante ya que él es un sobreviviente y un estratega e incluso para muchos de sus hombres el mejor de todos los estrategas zentradis, y después de todo sin coraje no hay gloria dijo el comandante supremo de la división MORK antes de morir.

Kol: °bien sargento cual es nuestra situación°

Sin duda ni vacilación como era costumbre en esta tripulación el sargento responde: ° armas, comunicación no funcionan, comunicación, censores y soporte de vida al 45 no creo que podamos hacer mucho si nos atacan señor°

Kol: ° bien comuníquese con el resto de las naves y que esperen mis ordenes° el sargento lo mira un poco extrañado pero antes que este pudiera decir algo Kolmor continua ° sobrevivimos por mas de 10 años a una región del espacio hostil y no voy a permitir que la absurda venganza de un hombre termine por destruir a los zentradis por ningún motivo además yo me encargare de kairon cuando llegue el momento° lo ultimo lo dijo algo irritado algo poco común en el que siempre demostraba una actitud tranquila en todas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, ante esto el personal del puente asintió en silencio y comenzó a trabajar en las reparaciones lo mas rápido que podían, ante esto el comandante se levanto de su asiento y se dirige a la salida del puente diciendo ° sargento manténgame informado de las reparaciones y mantenga un ojo en las naves extrañas en especial a las cúbicas me dan mala espinas, por los micronians no creo que sean una amenaza ya que al parecer esta en las mismas que nosotros°

En el puente del SDF-2 la situación no es muy tranquila.

Lisa: °como que no tenemos armas ni transposición ni impulsores?° dijo una no muy calmada capitán.  
Cla: ° calma lisa, los zentradis parecen estar en las mismas que nosotros y por lo menos tenemos los escudos reflex y los mísiles° decía claudia tratando de tranquilizar a su exasperada capitán y a una intranquila tripulación.

CH:° si claudia pero no me preocupan los zentradis sino ellos° dice mientras apuntaba a través del vidrio del puente a las naves borg y de la federación. 

CL:° bien tienes razón pero no creo que sean una amenaza al menos por en momento no han hecho nada mas que el mensaje que recibimos hace un rato°

En el espacio

Rick: ° excelente venimos por un viaje y lo conseguimos ... y ahora que vamos a hacer° dijo mirando a las flotas desconocidas.

Max:° bien rick nadie nos dijo cuando nos ofrecimos a la misión que esto iba a ser un crucero ni mucho menos°

Mir:° no te queje rick además ni los zentradis ni los extraños han hecho nada y las nano maquinas están por terminando las reparaciones°

Rick:° lo sé miriya pero es que no me gusta estar a la deriva y esto exaspera°

En una estación espacial se daba la llegada de 9 naves klingons arribaban dirigidas por una nave parecida a las de rapiña pero mas grande y estilizada que las naves normales.

En el puente de la nave líder klingon un hombre corpulento de avanzada edad se encontraba contemplando la estación espacial que hace bastante tiempo no veía y en cierta medida se alegraba del ataque borg ya que estaba arto del estúpido protocolo del concilio y su politiquería.

El general Marduk quizás el 2° o 3° klingon más influyente del imperio casi como el emperador (a pesar que este solo es una figura sin un poder real) o el líder del concilio con el cual no se lleva muy bien desde que él quiso quitarle el mando de la flota contra el dominio.

El general estaba ansioso por probar la nueva nave del imperio que según lo que le dijeron era mejor que las de la federación y de los romulanos, ° que mejor ocasión para probar una nave de combate que una batalla contra cubos borg° dijo el general cuando tomo mando de la nave de los astilleros de la luna muchkar.

GM:° abran un canal a la estación° 

Cuando la pantalla se aclaro se podía ver a todo el puente del DS 9 en un intenso movimiento y una coronel con muy poca paciencia para variar.

Kira:° general vino a mostrarnos su nuevo juguete?° dice con una mueca burlona en su cara.

GM:° mi querida coronel a mí también me encanto verla aunque me encantaría continuar con nuestra charla y recordar las batallas y glorias del pasado , vine en respuesta a la llamada de Sisko con respecto a los borg° poniendo una mano en su barbilla continua ° ya que a pesar del tiempo ustedes no pueden resolver sus problemas sin la ayuda de su servidor° ante esto la coronel mira desganada al general.

Kira:° mire general no me encuentro de muy buen humor así que en estos momentos le estoy enviando las coordenadas de Sisko ... DS 9 fuera°

GM:° diríjanse a las coordenadas a warp 5°

En los cubos borg la colectividad se encontraba analizando la situación ° 8 naves de la federación, 2 con tecnología de blindaje, 1 con configuración desconocida, 8 cruceros de Bayor y 2 naves Kardasianas ... se detectan 9 naves desconocidas con 947 naves de asaltos individuales, alrededor de las naves, 1 de las naves con señales de vida de humanos, al igual de 352 de las naves pequeñas. 8 naves y el resto de las naves de asalto con señales de vida desconocidas se clasifica a la especie como 9841... estas naves cuentan con tecnología primitiva no son requeridos para la asimilación, ... por el momento° ° se iniciara asimilación de las naves que ofrezcan mejores oportunidades para la evolución de la colectividad° 

Data:° Cáp. Los cubos borg están terminando de salir del conducto transwarp° dice esto el comandante que se encuentra en el timón de la nave.

El capitán Picard enfoco su atención a la pantalla donde los cubos borg terminaban de salir del conducto muy parecido al wormon.

CP:° bien prepárense para la batalla° dando la vuelta y mirando a la consejera ° consejera que opina de las naves extrañas?° a lo cual la consejera Betazoid levanto la cabeza.

CT:° están desconcertados tienen miedo en especial los de la nave solitaria pero esto también son muy determinados, en cambio los otros también lo están pero a esto los gobiernan el rencor y tienen un gran orgullo y una gran determinación de venganza contra la nave solitaria y son muy desconfiados, en mi opinión estos son más peligrosos que los otros pero por el momento no son una amenaza pero cuando se recuperen serán muy peligrosos, abra que tener cuidado con ellos capitán°

El capitán al escuchar esto se sienta en su silla a esperar la batalla y esperar como todo comandante poder llevar a sus hombres a ver el próximo amanecer.

TK:° capitán el defiant indica que examinemos a las naves extrañas, también que la flota klingon llegara de un momento a otro°

CJ:° gracias teniente Kim, ten Paris fije curso a la nave más cercana un décimo de impulso, comandante tuvok trate de comunicarse en todas las frecuencias°

Con esto el voyager comenzó a moverse en dirección del SDF-2.

Muy cerca al voyager en los capitanes del independence y el liberty tenían una pequeña charla °... pues no , no me interesan esas naves , ni que estuvieran bañadas en latinium° °vamos Kusmosh donde se quedo tu espíritu explorador, además podían necesitar ayuda° °AYUDA!!! Los que necesitan ayuda somos nosotros , nunca nos hemos enfrentado a tantos cubos a la vez y en el pasado cuando solo atacaban con uno de ellos era necesario mas de 15 naves para enfrentarlos e incluso casi nos vencen de no ser por el enterprise, y lo de mi espíritu de explorador se quedo en DS 9 cuando Sisko tomo el mando de la flota y todo solo por que los Bayoríanos solo seguirán a su emisario y los kardasianos que solo confían en Sisko y no en un capitán de la flota que no conozcan, por favor Bernard después que, cuando los klingons lleguen van a querer que Marduk tome el mando de la flota y después que nos ven a decir que ...° fue interrumpida por un capitán ya algo nervioso ° si, si ya entendí pero recuerda que en rango y en antigüedad el que esta al mando es Picard y fue el quien le dio el mando a Sisko de la flota por ser el, el mas familiarizado en la zona y tamben los borg parecen estar desconcertados sino ya nos hubieran atacado° ante esto la capitán del liberty pone una cara de desprecio y agrega °ya veo por que te dicen el pequeño Picard eres muy pasivo calmado confiado y UN PERFECTO IDIOTA, como se te ocurre que esperemos a que los borg nos ataquen, mi dios, esta flota esta llena de inútiles° con eso la comunicación se corto.

Voz:° que vas a hacer Anthony crees que Kusmosh desobedezca las ordenes o si?° °esperar Naomi (primer oficial del independence) , pero Kusmosh no se atreverá a hacer nada y mucho menos a desobedecer a Picard menos ahora que dicen que lo van a acender y tome un puesto en el consojo de la flota, definitivamente ella no ara nada aunque eso le duela no hara nada° dice esto mirando alos cubos borg que se mueven lentamente. 

kim:° lisa nos están llamando° ante lo dicho lisa voltea a ver a Kim.

Lisa:° Quién es Rick o Max talvez?°

Kim:° no lisa es una frecuencia de comunicación extraña, y cuenta con video y lo mas extraño es que se transmite en varios idiomas° 

Van:°talvez es la nave que se esta acercando° 

Lisa:° una nave°

Van:° si talvez son ellos los que nos están llamando°

Lisa:° bien Kim pásalo a la pantalla principal°

Cuando la pantalla aclaro se podía ver una tripulación con uniformes negros con lila que se encontraban muy concentrados en sus deberes y en medio de la imagen se podía ver a dos personas una mujer blanca y un hombre con un tatuaje en la frente sobre uno de sus ojos ambos se encontraban parados, la mujer fue la primera en hablar.

C Janeway:° Soy la capitana Janeway de la nave voyager de la federación, pudo ayudarlos en algo necesitan asistencia?°

Lisa fue tomada un poco por sorpresa ante lo que acababa de oír pero se repuso para contestar.

Lisa:° soy la Cáp. lisa Hayes del SDF-2 de FDR (fuerza de defensa robotech) agradezco su oferta pero nuestros ingenieros están terminando con las reparaciones en estos momentos, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta si no mucha molestia , me podría decir si conoce la tierra y si así es me podría decir a que distancia nos encontramos de esta°

C Janeway:° pues claro ... si la conozco y la verdad nos encontramos mas de 130 años luz de esta, pero eso no es lo importante en esto momentos ya que naves borg están por atacarnos y será mejor que abandonen el sector lo mas pronto posible por su seguridad°   
Lisa:° se refiere a las naves cúbicas capitán?° 

C Janeway:° así es , además quisiera saber quienes son los de las otras naves ya que asta ahora no han contestado a nostras llamadas, me lo podría decir capitán° 

Lisa:° a ... ellos son los zentradis , me extraña que no sepan de ellos, pero lo mejor es que no se acerquen a ellos puedan ser muy peligrosos°

C Janeway:° tomare su consejo capitán pero le debo insinuar que abandone el sector en cuanto pueda, espero que nos encontremos después, voyager fuera° con eso la comunicación se corto y lisa permaneció callada por un momento antes de dirigirse a su primer oficial. 

Lisa:° claudia en cuanto las reparaciones estén terminadas salgamos de esta lugar no me interesa saber como son los borg para que les tengan tanto miedo, sami que se replieguen todos los escuadrones de inmediato a la fortaleza° si señora° respondieron las dos a la vez

En el espacio

Rick:° este es el skull 1 a todos los varitecs repliéguense de inmediato a la fortaleza, escuadrones skull, águila y halcón formen un perímetro de defensa alrededor da la nave, max encárgate de estribor, miriya de babor yo me encargare de popa y proa, bien que esta esperando muchachos muévanse.

Con esto los escuadrones de rick max y miriya se formaron en un perímetro de 1.5 Kl. alrededor de la fortaleza mientras el resto de los varitecs se replegaban, con lo cual provoco que los escuadrones zentradis hicieran lo mismo mientras esperaban las ordenes de sus superiores.

Mientras los escuadrones se replegaban a la fortaleza, en una habitación oscura donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de computadoras y monitores incluso algunas mas avanzadas que las robotech una figura se encontraba observando las pantallas y los resultados que se mostraban en estas sobre las naves borg, de la federación y del SDF-2, mientras la atención de la figura se centraba en las naves de la federación una persona entro en la habitación °que lo trae por aquí señor?° fue lo único que la figura dijo, ante esto el comandante de la nave esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero luego la cambio por un seño al hablar °donde diablos estamos?° ante esta pregunta la figura sonrió con desprecio. 

XX:°quizás donde usted permitió que kairon nos trajera al dejarse ganar el mando de la naves° fue la respuesta que se escucho de la figura mientras se ponía de pie sin darla la cara a su comandante manteniendo la mirado donde se desplegaba la imagen de la defiant.

Kol:° mis razones para que kairon nos dirija son mías y no son de tu incumbencia quedo claro, ahora responde a la pregunta que te hice?° ante esto que era la respuesta que esperaba la figura esbozo una sonrisa, ya que a pesar que su comandante fue concebido para desempeñar el papel de estratega, con el tiempo y entrenamiento este se volvió uno de los mejores guerreros zentradi que conocía casi tan bueno como el mismo, pero como un estratega siempre piensa sus acciones y talvez tenia una buena razón para que kairon los dirija.

XX:° en mi opinión comandante nos encontramos en otro universo o dimensión pero en diferente plano temporal, ya que la posición astrometría corresponde a unos 350 a 400 años en el futuro y la posición actual es aproximadamente a unos 130 a 140 años luz de nuestra posición anterior, y al buscar datos y/o referencias zentradis o de otras especies encontré que estos o no existían o eran radicalmente diferentes incluso considerando el tiempo, por ejemplo ve esa nave naranja en forma de ancla según nuestros datos es de la especie Kardasiana pero según nuestros datos esa especie fue exterminada 250 años después de que Bodolza tomo el mando de las fuerzas zentradi° Kolmor al escuchar esto movió la cabeza para ver las pantallas donde las flotas aliadas y borg se desplegaban.

Kol:° entonces los otros que quienes son?°

XX:° no tenemos datos de ninguna de las otras naves pero las cúbicas al parecer son de una especie llamada borg, al parecer los otros les temen demasiado al punto que conformaron una alianza para enfrentarlos, los otros o al parecer los que tienen el mando de la flota se hacen llamar federación en mi opinión mientras no nos metamos con ellos no nos molestaran, pero los otros borg pueden llegar a ser una muy seria amenaza°

Kol:° ya veo, pero como obtuviste esa información si no esta en la base de datos?°  
XX:° intercepte las comunicaciones de los micronians con una de las naves llamada voyager°

Kol:° bien, al parecer estaremos por un tiempo por aquí, así que quiero que tomes tu pot y busques un planeta para establecer una base provisional, ... y por kairon no te preocupes su tiempo como supremo líder zentradi ° esta por acabar, además ni el ni asonia saben nada de ti, esperare resultados satisfactorios lo mas pronto posible quedo claro?° y sin mas Kolmor sale de la habitación, la figura se queda sola para mirar la pantalla donde se ve el SDF-2.

XX:° si señor...° luego agrego con una amplia sonrisa al disponerse a marcharse ° miriya se que estas por ahí, y cuando te encuentre te haré pagar por avernos traicionado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo. 3 "fantasmas del pasado"

C Sisko: " a todas las naves prepárense para el combate, recuerden en mantener la mayor cantidad de fuego sobre un punto de los cubos, y que las armas se mantengan en constante rotación de frecuencia para que los borg no se adapten de inmediato"  
Con esto dicho la defiant y 5 naves mas se encaminan sobre una de las naves borg dando inicio al combate. SZ:" loor kairon las dos flotas han iniciado las hostilidades"  
Estas palabras hicieron que kairon abriera los ojos.  
Kai:" bien ya era hora, veamos que tan buenos son en batalla"  
Pero lo que vio no le gusto mucho ya que a pesar de que los cubos aparentaban ser muy lentos y con poca movilidad aparente, los otros a pesar de ser casi tan grandes como sus naves eran extremadamente ágiles y con una gran capacidad de fuego sin contar que aparentaban tener escudos como los micronians además los cubos acababan de demostrar que no son tan inútiles ya que con un par de tiros dejaron fuera de combate a una de las naves.  
Kai:" esto no esta nada bien, nada bien, realicen un rastreo de todo el sector de inmediato quiero saber por de podemos salir de aquí antes que nos maten"  
Con esas palabras kairon se agarro la cabeza tratando de decidir donde seria un buen lugar para esconderse o si esto era una pesadilla.  
Ante estas palabras los soldados que avían sido transferidos de las otras naves quedaron incrédulos 1° se supone que ningún zentradi retrocede, 2° cundo estaban con Kolmor y estaban en peores situaciones un retrocedían, 3° era muy claro que kairon era un cobarde, pero aun así cumplieron sus ordeñes porque después de todo el estaba a cargo, pero muchos supieron que solo era por un corto tiempo. en una pequeña nave de exploración la cual esta abandonando uno de los acorazados se encontraba una figura que miraba los acontecimientos con gran interés bien la vida no tiene sentido sin la guerra con ese pensamiento la nave comenzaba a internarse en la zona baldía para buscar una base provisional para esto dirige su mirada a los acorazados zentradi detrás de su nave en que hemos venido a terminar, una vez fuimos poderosos y orgullosos guerreros temidos y respetados por todo el universo y ahora solo somos unos cuantos cientos en unas pocas naves sin orgullo ni gloria mas que la de nuestros recuerdos, vencidos por una debilidad que no sabíamos que teníamos y dirigidos por un desquiciado segado por la venganza que si no hacemos algo acabara por destruir a los últimos zentradi que quedan con un suspiro sierra los ojos para descansar un poco antes de su misión.  
+++ flash back +++ 20 años atrás  
"maestro, maestro, conseguí la aprobación del comandante de la misión podré unirme al escuadrón de asonia para la misión de conquista"  
dijo esto una pequeña niña de 7 años de edad con un cabello verde hasta los hombros que estaba corriendo en dirección del adulto quien estaba mirando las naves que estaban formando después de su ultima misión esto no es común por lo general un guerrero va a su primera misión a los 12 pensó " "te felicito miriya, me complace escucharlo, no muchos pueden tener una misión antes de lo estipulado y tu eres una de las mas jóvenes"  
Mir:" si como Britay y usted maestro" " dijo la pequeña poniéndose mas erguida de lo que estaba lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa del adulto que a pesar de su gran experiencia en batalla aún tenia la edad para ser considerado como un novato, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chillido de emoción que provenía de la pequeña niña que a pesar de su capacidad era muy inmadura razón suficiente para que fuese ejecutada ase tiempo pero sus habilidades la avían salvado.  
Mir:" esa es la flota imperial maestro?"  
XX:" si es miriya, es la gran flota imperial zentradi, el orgullo de todos nosotros, no existe ninguna fuerza en el universo capas de detenerla"   
Mir:" algún día yo estaré en esa flota" " dijo la pequeña con gran decisión lo cual saco una sonrisa mayor del adulto.  
XX:" bien miriya eso me complacería mucho pero para eso tienes que esforzarte mas ya que solo los mejores de los mejores tienen el privilegio de pertenecer a la flota, e incluso Britay sufrió mucho para poder ser parte de la tripulación de una de las naves"  
Mir:" lo are y seré la mejor incluso de mejor que los hombres"  
+++end flash back+++   
miriya, Britay ustedes eran los mejores que conocía y los mas orgullosos de ser zentradi, incluso kairon era un prospecto mayor a ser un verdadero traidor, pero fue el, el único que no dejo de ser un zentradi orgulloso, loco, pero zentradi al final, o será que los micronians tienen algo que los hace invencibles o es que nuestro tiempo en el universo a terminado, pero sin importar lo que sea lo que hicieron es imperdonable y juro que les haré pagar por su traición, pero por ahora la base debe ser mi prioridad se lo debo a Kolmor después de lo que hizo por mi, por todos en ese lugar del infierno a muy poca distancia de la nave exploradora.  
Rick:" baya parece que los de la federación van ganando"  
Max:" eso es cierto además parece que los cubos no soportaran mucho"  
Mir:" no lo creo parece que los cubos ganan cada ves mas terreno y sus danos que les infligen de reduce"  
Rick:" vamos miriya no estas exagerando los cubos son muy lentos parece que no saben ni siquiera donde están"   
Mir:" pero eso no significa que los de la federación tengan la batalla ganada, abecés lo que no se mira es lo que define una batalla"  
+++ flash back +++ 15 años atras  
" miriya a pesar que ya has participado en varias campañas e incluso recibiste barias condecoraciones te daré un ultimo consejo que espero que te sirva en el futuro, ya que hoy dejas oficialmente el curso de entrenamiento y yo estoy saliendo mañana a una misión de exploración con mi compañía"   
hasta este momento la joven que se encontraba mirando las naves dirigió la mirada ala persona que fue su mentor por mas de 7 años, con sus ojos verdes profundos que en un momento la niña pensó que lo avían visto todo.  
XX:" en un combate debes usar la razón y la estrategia para ganar nunca te dejes llevar por tus emociones porque perderás, las emociones nublan la razón y pierdes perspectiva, esto te vuelve en un peligro para tus camaradas y para ti misma, en una batalla no siempre el que tiene el control de las acciones es el que va a ganar ni tampoco el que tiene la mayor potencia de fuego, la estrategia y el conocimiento son las mayores armas, para vencer a un enemigo que primero debes saber que sabe el de ti y lo que espera para que durante el combate este píense que tiene la ventaja y el control y en el momento justo realizas tu movimiento rápido y preciso devastando a las naves enemigas, y recuerda no siempre lo que esta a la vista es lo mas importante en una batalla"  
+++end flash back +++  
max:" miriya estas bien estuviste callada por un buen rato"  
Mir:" si max estoy bien es solo que recordé algo" " que abra sido de ti maestro después de que partiste perdimos contacto e incluso se envío una división entera donde estaban y esta también desapareció A una gran distancia se encontraban 10 aves de rapiña klingon que se dirigían a una batalla y en medio de las canciones de la tripulación se encontraba un general algo impaciente.   
juguete, ja, ya veremos lo que dice la coronel cuando vea lo que puede hacer este juguete  
SK:" general, los censores indican que la batalla ya comenzó, son 10 cubos borg, 18 naves de la federación Kardasianas y bayorans, además de 9 naves desconocidas"  
Fue lo que informo el encargado de censores que era para los de la tripulación su amuleto de buena suerte ya que desde que se unió a la nave no habían perdido una sola batalla, pero para el general era mas que un amuleto era como un hijo, ya que después de todo es el hijo del hombre que lo ayudo a escapar de una de las prisiones del dominio y le devolvió el espíritu de lucha y el respeto de su tripulación.   
GM:" bien, timo en cuanto estaremos en la batalla"  
SK:" en 2 min. General"  
GM:" excelente, todos a sus puestos de batalla, es hora de demostrar de que están echo los klingons"   
" KAPLA" fue la respuesta de sus hombres ente la orden del general.  
+++ flash back +++ 11 años atras  
SK:" comandante la estación Endark piden asistencia están siendo atacados por una nave desconocida"  
CM:" una nave, por Kalhes como una nave puede poner en apuro a una estación de batalla de avanzada?"  
SK:" no lo se comandante, al parecer la nave se adapta a los sistemas de defensa de la estación" Ante lo dicho por el soldado el comandante se para de su silla y mira por un momento el espacio una nave esta destruyendo una de las fortalezas de batalla mas avanzadas del imperio, que demonios voy hacer con 3 naves si la estación y su guarnición no puede detenerla pero en ese momento recordó algo que lo paralizo por un momento Mashtack, Mashtack esta en la estación con su nave para reparación   
CM:" fijen curso la estación a máximo warp" " después de volverse a su asiento el comandante agrega " " a sus puestos de batalla, ya que hoy es un buen día para morir"  
Al llegar a lo que una ves fue una de las bases orgullo del imperio lo único que se encontró eran restos de la misma además de desechos de la guarnición y otras naves que se encontraban en la estación no quedaba nada mas que un panorama desolador que provoco que los componentes de la naves se quedaran asombrados por un momento, el silencio fue roto por uno de la tripulación que dio un grito el cual fue acompañado por el resto del puente, un grito que anunciaba a la guardo de estobocor que guerreros klingons se dirigían al campo de los grandes guerreros.  
+++ end flash back +++  
11 años tuve que esperar para mi venganza y no pienso desperdiciarla por ningún motivo, dejare que los borg pasen la zona baldía, lo juro por mi sangre


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo. 4 " sin marcha atrás"  
La defiant aprovechando su gran velocidad blindaje y algunas adaptaciones de tecnología bril, se mantenía atrayendo a gran cantidad de fuego del cubo permitiendo al resto de las naves que puedan realizar sus disparos con un mínimo de inconvenientes.  
El resto de las naves se concentraba en el resto de los cubos, al principio de las escaramuzas la ventaja estaba para los defensores principalmente por la variación de las armas y el fuego pesado que recibían los cubos lo cual les dio una muy pequeña ventaja.  
El primer cubo al ser atacado devolvió el fuego a la defiant pero esta gracias a su blindaje pudo sostenerse sin mayores daños al principio, el resto de las naves aprovecho el momento para posicionarse alrededor del cubo realizando maniobras y manteniendo el fuego sobre el cubo el cual comenzaba a recibir un daño significativo en su estructura, pero rápidamente el sistema de defensa del cubo responde al fuego a todas las naves que se encuentran en su entorno.   
Una de las primeras naves en sufrir un daño real en su estructura fue el independes que después de 3 impactos del rayo de energía del cubo en estribor se produjo una fisura entre las cubiertas7 a la 12. "escudos de estribor al 10 daños de magnitud en las cubiertas 7 a la 12 falla del soporte estructural en las cubiertas, perdida de energía en todos los sistemas soporte vital al 41 armas al 67"  
C Bernard:"transfieran la energía a los escudo, ingeniería necesitamos mas poder para los escudos y las armas"  
"eso es todo lo que le puedo dar capitán a menos que sea un milagro, los conductos EPS están a su máximo y no creo que puedan dar mas"  
C Bernard: "un milagro es su especialidad comandante montero quiero energía para los escudos o seremos historia, mantenga el fuego y rediríjanlo a las coordenadas 941-678 del cubo patrón de ataque beta tango 184"  
En esos momentos un torpedo del cubo da contra la cubierta 3 del platillo la cual provoco una serie de explosiones en el puente los cuales provocaron barios heridos pero el encargado de táctica fue el mas afectado la caer murto por una de las explosiones de su consola.  
C Bernard:"Naomi táctica hazte cargo ahora!!! Mantengan el fuego" en el defiant no se presentaban mayores daños  
C Sisko:"jefe como esta el cubo?"  
J O:"no sufren graves daños pero estoy detectando serias fluctuaciones de energía"  
C Sisko:" sigan disparando, Nogh reporta el estado del resto de las naves alguna baja hasta ahora?"  
TN:" no señor, pero el independes presenta graves daños el resto de las naves se mantiene sin muchos problemas por el momento están todas" una de las naves bayorans continuaba con el fuego hasta que recibió dos disparos que atravesaron sus escudos uno de ellos fue muy cerca al puente.  
C Kosk:" reporte , reporte!!! Alguien puede oírme respondan"  
Dijo el capitán de la naves mientras trataba de levantarse pero le fue imposible, al abrir sus ojo pudo comprobar que al parecer no hay nadie con vida, su primer oficial esta tendido a dos metros de él, muerto, el capitán intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo pero un dolor que no lo sintió antes lo invade desde su cadera hasta su nuca al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta que esta atrapado por una enorme viga que cayo sobre el impidiéndolo la escapatoria.  
C Kosk:"ingeniería el estado?"  
Su respuesta a su pregunta fue otro rayo que destruyo una gran sección de la nave dejándola con un solo motor.  
C Kosk:" computadora, estado de las armas señales de vida en la nave?"   
"armas ... fuera ... señales ... vida ... nave ... borg"  
esta era la respuesta que el capitán temía pero sabia que debía hacer que era lo que esperaban de el y lo que los profetas la mandaban a hacer.  
C Kosk:" computadora, fija curso a la brecha del casco borg elimina los seguros de las armas y sobrecarga el núcleo en 15 seg."  
"incapaz .. ejecutar ... protocolos ... ... requerido "  
C Kosk:" capitán Kosk sierra omega 1845 ejecutar de inmediato"  
" sobrecarga del núcleo en 15 seg."  
Después de estas palabras el capitán gira la cabeza para mirar la pantalla que sigue encendida mientras ve como el inmenso cubo se hacia cada ves mas grande mientras su nave se le acercaba, pocos momentos antes sierra los ojo "mista, mi pequeño yojan perdónenme pero no podré volver a casa pronto, los esperare con los profetas, almenos pude conocer al emisario y estoy seguro que el estará muy orgulloso de mi igual que lo estarán ustedes" fueron las ultimas palabras que el capitán antes de morir mientras que en su mente se podía ver a una mujer joven con un niño de 8 años que se despedían de el en una enorme pradera, pidiéndolo que vuelva pronto de su misión y que salude al emisario de su parte. el cubo con el impacto de la nave no recibió mayor daño pero con la explosión del núcleo y de las armas de la nave provoco que el cubo se partiera en dos, la onda de choque que provoco la explosión alcanzo a 3 naves provocándoles graves daños. en el enterprise  
C Picard:" mantenga el fuego señor Worf, señor data el estado del cubo"  
C" pocos daños señor"  
CW:" los escudos al 50 blindaje al 90"  
El enterprise recibe otro impacto que sacude a toda la nave"  
CW:" los escudos al 42 blindaje al 85"  
C Picard:" data que pasaría si en una explosión de combina torpedos cronoton y quantum?"  
C" es difícil decir capitán podría destruir el cubo o no es incierto el resultado"  
CR:" vamos a comprobarlo Worf indique que el voyager dispare sus torpedos a nuestra marca"  
+++   
C Janeway:" manténgalo estable señor Paris, tuvok mantenga el fuego"  
El voyager recibía una gran cantidad de fuego pero sus escudos resistían admirablemente sosteniendo su fuerza y manteniendo al voyager solo con continuos sacudones.   
CT:"capitán el enterprise indica que disparemos nuestros torpedos cronoton y ellos aran lo mismo con sus torpedos quantum"   
C Janeway:" eso es muy arriesgado"  
C Chakotey:" pero no tenemos mas opciones "  
C Janeway:" hágalo señor tuvok"  
C Picard C Janeway: "fuego"  
Tal como lo dijo el comandante data el casco y toda la estructura del cubo se desestabilizo en varios campos temporales lo cual produjo que el núcleo sea incapaz de transferir energía a toda la nave   
Con esto las 6 naves incrementaron su ataque sobre todo el cubo lo cual produjo una cadena de explosiones que destruyeron al cubo. el tercer cubo presentaba ser mas difícil que los anteriores ya que sus atacantes no contaban con gran variedad de armas para el ataque.  
C Kusmosh:" ... no, díganle a ese estúpido de Sarkar que mantenga su posición hasta el final, no acepto cobardes de mi lado, Ayamoto mantén el fuego no quiero que dejes de disparar por ningún motivo esta claro" el cubo soportaba mejor los ataques y ya se había adaptado a las armas y con un par de tiros destruyo una de las naves bayorans, las de la federación y Kardasianas se mantenían pero con severos daños. claudia:" lisa ya tenemos todo el poder que hacemos?"  
se expreso la primer oficial del SDF-2 mientras veía a su capitán observando el combata que se llevaba a cabo a la distancia.  
Lisa:" sami como va la batalla"  
Sam:" no muy bien los cubos están ganando terreno"  
Claudia:" lisa que vamos a hacer"  
++++++   
el combate estaba inclinándose para los borg poco a poco.   
Dos cubos estaban destruidos 4 naves bayorans 1 Kardasiana y 3 de la federación estaban destruidas o la deriva. C Picard:" reporte de daños"  
Dijo Picard mientras se volvía a sentar sosteniéndose la cien para parar la sangre que salía de un corte.  
CW:" daños en todas las cubiertas escudos al 22 el blindaje al 32 feiser al 45 dos bahías de torpedos destruidas"  
CR:" dirijan toda la energía no esencial a los escudos y al soporte del blindaje"   
Fue lo que ordeno el comandante mientras ayudaba a un tripulante a pararse mientras trataba de que su herida en e hombro no empeore.   
El puente ya estaba bastante dañado por los ataques 2 tripulantes estaban ya muertos y casi todo denotaban heridas exceptuando a los comandantes data y Worf e incluso la consejera que estaba en el timón contaba con una herida sobre su ojo que no le dejaba ver muy bien y a su lado ya hacia el timonel muerto, todo este daño fue por un torpedo del cubo que impacto en el puente. en el Liberty  
C Kusmosh:" Abraham que pasa con los feiser"  
Grita la capitán tratando que su primer oficial la escuche por encima de los numerosos paneles destruidos y en llamas y los gritos de la tripulación herida.  
CA:" en dos min. Capitán estarán en línea"  
Grita el comandante que junto con Ayamoto trata de reparar la consola de feiser mientras su cara estaba cubierta de mugre, sudor y sangre por las heridas que experimentaba y Ayamoto trataba de mantenerse consiente mientras se agarraba la cabeza sobre un gran corte en la nuca.  
C Kusmosh:" así vamos a morir, maldición, pero si este es la ultima batalla del Liberty are que este en los anales de la historia"  
Fueron las palabras del capitán mientras mantenía a la nave esquivando los ataques borg lo mejor que podía, tratando de enfocar con un ojo ya que el otro estaba serrado por la gran cantidad de sangre y porque en este recibió una esquirla de su consola. en el independes  
CN:"Bernard no tenemos soporte de vida en 15 de las 24 cubiertas, el escudo esta al 20 y el soporte estructural esta con las ultimas reservas de energía"  
C Bernard:" lo se pero hay que mantenerse hasta el final, que evacuen todas las cubiertas y que los sobrevivientes se dirijan a la cubierta de ingeniería, y que toda la energía se transfiera a los escudo y mantengan el fuego, no perderemos contra los borg no hoy"   
Fueron las palabras del capitán a su primer oficial mientras se sostenía el abdomen donde tenia una profunda herida, su primer oficial cumplió con la orden de su capitán manteniendo el fuego a pesar de que tenia un brazo roto y la consola estaba cubierta de sangre


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA O EL INICIO DE LA GUERRA

La guerra da sorpresas nunca una batalla esta ganada hasta que es vencedor pose sus pies sobre los muertos de enemigo.

En la historia de la tierra ya se vieron numerosos eches que lo demuestran la batalla de estalingrado en la segunda guerra mundial la reconquista de Jerusalén en la tercera guerra mundial la derrota de bodolza en la tierra.

Cuándo más grave eran las bajas de los defensores y la esperanza comenzaba a disminuir un viejo amigo y rival llega para dar un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

lisa:" indiquen que todas las naves se desplieguen para el combate todos a sus puestos de batalla"

Fueron las ordenes de la capitán ante lo cual su tripulación actuó con prontitud y diligencia a pesar de que pensaban que se iban a replegar y retirarse el sector.

Rick:"este es el skull 1 a todos los varitech prepárense para la batalla nuestro blanco son los cubos recuerden cúbranse todos las espaldas y traten de no estar solos"

Con eso los varitech comenzaron a desplegarse por el espacio en formación de batalla

en la nave klingon se podía sentir solo una emoción y esa ere la de excitación ya que guerrero no estaría emocionado de pelear y morir también en una batalla que seria recordada pos años

GM:" a todas las naves diríjanse a la nave borg mas dañada y rodéenla y disparen a mi orden, artillero prepara el caños para disparar en cuando nos descubramos"

Todos obedecieron a la orden al son del canto de Kalhes cuando combatió a las hordas del desierto de Makoska y su gran victoria.

Las fuerzas están desplegadas y el cañón esta a su máximo solo faltaba la orden del general.

En ese momento como lo sucede a muchos que van a una batalla el tiempo se detiene para el general y llega a ver imágenes de su familia de su hijo muerto por los borg de su hijo muerto en la guerra contra el dominio de su esposa de sus camaradas muertos pero lo que más le inspira a el y quizás a la mayoría de los klingons de corazón los verdaderos guerreros es la imagen del Batlle de kalhes junto con él triangulo klingon.

Cuando uno piensa que las cosas están mal siempre ocurre que se ponen peor eso sucedió en la defiant la cual al recibir un disparo directo de mísiles borg se sacude y provoca algunas explosiones dentro de la nave las cuales están en su mayoría en ingeniería y en el puente.

Una explocion se dio en el panel de ingeniería expulsando al jefe obrayan unos tres metros cayendo inconsciente y con severas heridas y quemaduras en el rostro y el dorso.

CS:"alférez patrón de evasión y ataque charli 45 beta 68 redirijan los escudos a proa sigan con el ataque no debemos perder"

data:" capitán las naves reportan severos daños y algunas ya tienen borgs abordo"

CP:" sigan el fuego no se detengan "- dijo el capitán de pie a pesar de que su corte en la cien sigue sangrando aparte de tener algunas esquirlas en el brazo.

Los muertos en el puente ya eran mas de 5 y el único que aparentaba estar indemne era Data ya que el resto de la tripulación contaba con varis heridas pero como se dice en una batalla dale una razón para pelear a un hombre y una arma y este no se detendrá asta ver a su enemigo derrotado y recién entonces se detendrá a pensar sobre sus heridas.

GM:" a todas las naves disparen a voluntad ya que estobocord nos espera no le hagamos esperar mas"

Kapla fue el grito unísono de los klingons cuando se inicio el ataque

Sami:" lisa unas naves se descubrieron y están atacando a los cubos"

Lisa:" gracias sami a todas las naves les habla la capitán prepárense para entrar en combate apoyen lo más posible a los de la federación"

Clau:" los zerntradi no serán un problema lisa?"

Lisa :"Sí pero para ellos esta el cañón principal y los mísiles"

Con los primeros disparos de las aves de rapiña los cubos redirigieron sus ataques a los klingons esto fue el respiro necesario para la flota ya seriamente debilitada y diezmada con la perdida de 4 naves y la inutilización de 5 más lo cual solo dejaba a 8 naves contra 7 cubos los cuales presentaban daños mínimos pero con los klingons la balanza se volvía a equilibrar una ves mas la balanza de poder en la batalla.

Entonces la nave líder klingon utilizo su cañon el cual traspaso el cubo borg provocando su destrucción junto con la atención total del resto de los cubos sobre la ave de rapiña la cual fue de inmediato escudada por el resto de las aves de rapiña.

rick :" eso si es una explosión "

max :" pensé que no tenían armas como las nuestras pero párese que me equivoqué"

miriya:" debemos ir ya al combate"- dijo esto ya algo emocionada por su deseo de combatir

kolmor que era el único que miraba la batalla con sumo interés fue el que dio la primera orden.

kol :"a todas las naves formación de batalla exel 4"

Con lo cual los acorazados zentradi se pusieron en rombo lo cual les permitía un mayor rango de fuego pero también protegía a la nave líder l a cual se encuentra en el centro con esta formación el plan era atravesar el campo de batalla disparando a quien se cruce en su camino para dirigirse al planeta donde se disponían a instalar una base el cual se encontraba en medio de la nebulosa.

Kairon que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que las naves comenzaron a tener contacto de fuego con los dos lados beligerantes fue Eurico en su accionar y descargo toda su ira con el timonel el cuan fue muerto por este para desaguarse ser controlado por el resto de la tripulación y por asonia la cual romo el mando de la nave manteniendo la formación en una esquina de esta preguntándose porque y quien había dado la orden de avanzar atravesando la batalla.

Fue un acto loco pero hábil ya que la confusión provocada por al movimiento les dio espacio para avanzar y los permitió medir el poder de sus propias armas con relación a los otros lo cual dejo muy satisfecho a kolmor ya que comprobó que sus armas no eran tan obsoletas como llego a apesarar ya que con dos tiros de sus acorzados destruyeron a un cubo y con uno cuantos más inutilizaron dos mas sin contar que los navíos de sus defensores también fueron presa de su asalto destruyendo 1 ave de rapiña al igual que al atlantic de la federación.

"naves de la especie 9841 destruyeron 2 cubos se es imposible realizar la transportación de unidades a las naves se detecta un campo de fuerza desconocido de una fluctuación armónica lo cual lo ase complejo para su asimilizacion

rick :" al ataque"

Con esas palabras se dio inicio al combate de las FDR sobre los cubos los cuales por ser estos de un tamaño pequeño no podían ser alcanzados con facilidad por los disparos pero si podían ser transportados sus pilotos y naves al cubo donde con prontitud fue asimilado esto no paso desapercibido por los lideres de escuadrón los cuales dieron la voz de retirada.

Vanesa :" lisa desaparecieron 76 naves de combate y se dio la orden de repliegue al resto de las naves"

Lisa :" como es posible"

Van :" no lo sé solo desaparecieron"

En ese instante como recibiendo una respuesta divina el Voyager los llamo

Lisa :" en pantalla"

La imagen que los saludo no era lo que esperaban a pesar que ellas avían vivido una guerra sangrienta nunca el puente del SDF-1 fue dañado seriamente y lo que vieron era la cruda realidad de una guerra.

En el puente del voyager sola capitán se encontraba en su asiento sucia y sangrando profusamente en un hombro y a sus pies uno de sus oficiales muerto detrás de ella los paneles en llama y su tripulación asiendo lo que puede para mantener a la nave en combate en especial el comandante tuvok que gracias a su control mental no paresia notar su brazo roto y sus múltiples heridas.

CJ :"capitán hayes no intente atacar a los borg de esa manera ellos pueden transportar a sus naves a sus cubos y asimilar a su tripulante al igual que su tecnología"

Lisa :"gracias capitán pero creo que la recomendación llego algo tarde, pero necesitan ayuda dígame en que puedo asistir "

CJ :" gracias pero si puede realizar unos disparos como lo hicieron los zentradi nos caerían de maravilla en estos momentos"

Lisa :" lo are capitán el SDF-2 esta para colaborar en todo lo que sea necesario para ayudarlos"

Lisa :" preparen al cañón principal a su máxima capacidad"

"Prepárense para el disparo del cañón principal todos los sectores se encuentran en espero 46 seg. para disparo "

Fueron loas voces que se oyeron en el puente en unos instantes.

CJ :" gra..."

No pudo terminar ya que un disparo al voyager corto la comunicación

Lisa :" fuego"

la batalla no mejoraba a pesar de la arremetida klingon y el embate zentradi a través de la batalla los 5 cubos borg ganaban terreno y las fuerzas de defensa ya estaban muy diezmadas con la destrucción de 3 aves de rapiña mas lo cual solo dejaba 5 de las cuales 3 estaban en combate activo y la nave líder que después de su primer tiro el sistema de la arma se sobre cargo inutilizándola pero no dejándolos fuera de la batalla

el resto de la flota se redujo a 5 de la federación 1 kardaciano y una bayoran que seguían peleando con gran determinación

Worf:" es un Buendía para morir"

Dijo estas palabras mientras veía como el cubo borg se dirigía a ellos mientras el capitán no dejaba de dar arengas a los del puente al mismo tiempo que se encargaba del puesto de ingeniería ya que Yordi estaba inconsciente por una explosión que se dio al lado de el.

Fue en ese instante que como una exhalación una viga rija envolvió al cubo desintegrándolo junto con 2 cubos mas lo cual fue la respuesta a las plegarias de todos a sus respectivos dioses.

Con esto los 2 cubos restantes se enfocaron en la nueva amenaza dirigiéndose al SDF pero esto les dio la oportunidad necesaria a los defensores de agruparse y atacar a un cubo llegando lo a destruir a pesar que se perdió una nave de la federación en la acometida, pero eso era lo que necesitaba el SDF para realizar su segundo disparo pero antes que este se diera el cubo restante al ver que la batalla estaba perdida lanzo su esfera a los remanentes del conducto transwarp para dar a conocer a la reina borg los nuevos acontecimientos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 UNA ADVERTENCIA

"solo entonces me di cuenta de la magnitud de la batalla cuando es sol me baño con sus rayos y el gran Apolo ilumino mi vista pude ver como desastroso es la guerra"batalla de maratón.

Donde quiera que se observara solo se veía destrucción de las naves de la federación y los borg no quedo casi nada mas que unas cuantas naves mal trechas pero con sus deseos de sobrevivir intactas.

en el puente del Liberty solo se podía distinguir el caos ya que solo la capitán paresia con ánimos de pensar ya que los que no se encontraban muertos o gravemente heridos se encontraban auxiliando o realizando mediadas de emergencia en los controles

fue en ese momento que recibieron una comunicación del independence.

"capitán Kusmosh se encuentra vine requiere asistencia en algo"

fueron las palabreas del capitán Bernard desde su nave que a pesar que se encontraba en mal estado sus sistemas de soporte de vida y bahía medica se encontraban funcionales.

Kus :" gracias Bernard pero nos encargaremos nosotros de nuestros heridos"

Fueron las palabras casi automáticas de la capitán mientes se encontraba sentada en su silla.

en el Independece la situación estaba mas controlada ya que el capitán mantenía contacto con tola nave y ya se avían hecho cargo de los borg que se avían infiltrado en la nave y se realizaban las reparaciones necesarias al sistema de propulsión para dirigirse a la estación espacial.

en la defiant las cosas eran un poco mejores ya que su blindaje les había protegido de la mayor parte de los disparos borg pero no así de los últimos los cuales fueron los mas dañinos ya que el jefe y Nogh se encontraban inconscientes y se reportaban ya algunos muertos y heridos en la nave pero a pesar de todo estaban en una pieza

en el voyager los daños eran enormes ya que su blindaje y escudos no fueron lo suficiente mente reforzados para el combate y los borg se pudieron adaptar de gran manera a ellos aun así se alcanzo la victoria gracias a la intervención del SDF y cu cañón

la capitán Janeway se encontraba ayudando a su primer oficial a socorrer a los heridos de la batalla mientras que Paris reparaba el timón con la ayuda de 7d9 mientras tuvok y Kim realizaban un conteo de los daños en la estructura de la nave.

en el enterprice la situación era un caos organizado ya que a pesar de ver a todos corriendo de un lado a otro la tripulación ya sabia que tenia que hacer en estas situaciones ya las habían pasado barias veces con los borg los zona kardasianos romulianos los bril y el dominio el único que paresia con calma era el capitán picard ya que el se encontraba en su silla recibiendo los informes de las bajas de la nave y el resto de flota

/bitácora del capitán

fecha estelar 4567.3

ya son 30 min de la finalización de las hostilidades con los borg y e recibido los partes de las bajas de la flota no puedo dejar de sorprenderme de los estragos de la guerra y maravillarme que a pesar do lo mucho que progresamos en nuestra cultura los humanos seguimos siendo una especie muy belicosa y violenta cundo nos lo proponemos.

De las 18 naves que participaron de la batalla solo 5 quedan operacionales 1 a la deriva y 12 fueron destruidas con una perdida de 3541 bajas en total y 756 heridos en todas las naves todavía no recibo los datos de las naves klingon pero considero que se encuentran en una situación similar.

A todo esto la intervención primero de las naves verdes y después de la nave identificada como SDF fueron una gran ayuda para nosotros y que con sus ataques estoy convencido de que se pudo alcanzar la victoria, en especial la del SDF con su cañón pudo destruir 3 cubos borg en el mismo momento en que llegué a pensar que la derrota era eminente.

Espero llegar a conocer a los componentes de esa tripulación y agradecerles en persona lo que hicieron hoy para el cuadrante./

en el puente de la ave de rapiña líder el general marduk se encontraba recibiendo los informes de las bajas de su flota mientras su tripulación comenzaba un festejo por la gran victoria sobre los borg pero a pesar de los acontecimiento el general no podía dejar de pensar en los naves que aparecieron primero las verdes que atravesaron el espacio de batalla arrasando con lo que se les ponía enfrente y luego con la otra nave que con un solo disparo desintegro a dos cubos y con un segundo termino con el combate una arma definitivamente mucho mas poderosa que las que avía visto en todo su vida.

pasaron dos horas de las reparaciones de emergencia y una mas para que las naves pudieran iniciar su marcha penosa pero victoriosa de regreso a DS-9 seguidos de cerca por el SDF ya que la capitán Hayes recibió de buen agrado la invitación del capitán Picard de acompañarlos a la estación y compartir un merecido trago de bienvenida y de triunfo.

en la estación espacial una nerviosa coronel bayoriana se encontraba revisando por centésima vez los datos de las armas y defensas de la estación ya que desde que la flota salió no se habían contactado y de eso ya van mas de 5 horas de eso y para peor de los males la flota del almirante no llegaría sino hasta dentro de 3 horas y eso dejaba a la estación sola contra los borg y a bayor de la misma manera.

Dax :2 Kira detecto 10 naves que se aproximan de la zona baldía 5 de la federación 3 klingon 1 kardaciana y una nave desconocida llegaran dentro de 36 min. No puedo contactarme don ellos"

Kira :" bien gracias Dax ( me lo suponía los bayorans no tenemos naves que puedan hacer frente a los cubos pero 9 de 28 naves por los profetas debió haber sido una matanza) pero de donde viene la nave "

Dax .:"desconozco pero se encuentra detrás de la caravana"

en el puente del enterprice se da una cierta calma después de los acontecimientos ya que la tripulación se encontraba realizando sus deberes diligentemente.

Y como dicen no puede dar un acontecimiento interestelar sin la presencia de una estrella.

" mon capitán pero que le a hecho a su puente una nueva decoración"

Q vestido con uniforme zentradi apareció delante del capitán u su primer oficial.

CP:" Q que haces aquí "

Q:"vine a visitar a mi mas querido capitán de la flota además a ver si era cierto los rumores en el continuo"

CP:"de que rumores estas hablando y definitivamente no somos grandes amigos Q"

Q:" me ofende mon. capitán pero le diré que los borg volverán"

CP:"nos prepararemos para ello Q pero.."

Q:" espero Jean-Luc los borg no son su mayor amenaza los grandotes lo serán si ustedes no los vencen pronto y mas si ellos consiguen comunicarse con sus pares del vecindario"

CP:"quienes los de las naves verdes?"

Q:"cada día me sorprende mas su astucia Jean-Luc, pero los zentradi son de temer si ellos lo desean, pero para su suerte cuentan con los valientes defensores"-en ese instante Q brilla un poco y su indumentaria cambia a la de un piloto del SDF-"pero le digo capitán si no toman las medidas necesarias le garantizo que la guerra con el dominio y todas las guerras que se libraron en el cuadrante parecerán pequeñas escaramuzas en comparación con la guerra que se dará si ellos se comunican con sus amos"

CP:"Q si lo que dices es cierto porque lo haces no dijiste que solo eras un observador el la vida de los hombres"

Q:" si capitán pero es por nuestra entrañable amistad que lo hago además ya vi lo que pueden hacer estos monstruos cuando se lo proponen además solo dos veces en su historia fueron detenidos y casi destruidos pero los que son de estos alrededores nunca han sido derrotados un una batalla y los que llegaron tienen la experiencia de la derrota y tu sabes muy bien que de una derrota se aprende mas que de mil victorias"

Con estas palabras dejo a nuestro capitán con la duda y un miedo que comparte todos los del puente ya que Q a pesar de ser un bromista solo hablo con el de esa manera tan seria y eso fue cuando lo puso a prueba con la paradoja de los res espacios temporales.

en la defian el capitán Sisko tiene su propia conversación pero Estévez con los profetas

"el sisko se enfrenta a los demonios de la destrucción"

"es sisko necesita guía"

CS:"guía para que necesito saber"

"el sisko se enfrentara a la mayor amenaza del universo"

CS:"los borg lo son pero tuvimos la suerte de vencerlos hoy"

"los borg no el sisko los Zentradi son una amenas si se unen con sus amos"

"ellos traeran solo la destrucción a bayor y al sisko su fin"

CS:"que debo hacer entonces para detenerlos"

"escucha y aprende de los que los combatieron pero grandes sacrificios se darán en pos de la victoria y la muerte ronda alrededor"

en el voyager recibieron la visita de una persona especial y hasta querida por la capitan

YQ:"hala Janeway tiempo sin vernos"

CJ:" Q como es que estas aquí"

YQ:" mi padre no lo sabe pero solo vine a advertirles el continuo esta muy alterado sobre lo que acaba de pasar se han dividido entre los que quieren ayudar y los que no quieren intervenir"

CJ:"a que te refieres"

YQ:"que los zentradi son una amenaza mucho mayor a los borg deben ser detenidos o todo el cuadrante o incluso toda la galaxia será destruida"

Con eso el hijo de Q que se crió en el voyager desaparecí dejándolos con la gran duda de lo que deben hacer a continuación:


End file.
